<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>choking on the heat by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417925">choking on the heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Multi, Reincarnation AU, but not really i stole them from hamilton and in the heights, freestyling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>john.lopez: I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMNT</p><p>angel.edwards-smith: scared</p><p>john.lopez: rude</p><p>john.lopez: anyway HERC LAF AND YOURS TRULY WILL BE PERFORMING AT A FREE STYLE OPEN MIC TONIGHT</p><p>----<br/>this might be confusing but it is what it is I'm sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>choking on the heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maggie Smith had a pretty great life. Despite the odds, her sisters from her past life had been adopted by her parents before she was born, letting them grow up together again. She wasn’t sure she could ask for much more, the odds that would ever happen seemed impossible, and yet it happened. What was awful about her life though, was her opening shift at 5:45 in the morning. She grimaced, shoving her key into the lock, aching to get out of New York City’s summer heat. She unlocked the doors of Libertea Cafe as she began her opening shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie began the tedious tasks of opening; she wiped down the espresso machine, getting the pastries out from the back and turning on the AC. In her opinion, it was way too early for anyone to be working. As she finished setting up the rest of the tables, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, a perfect distraction before she’d have to flip the open sign in 15 minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the sons (and daughter) of libertea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>yo can someone take my shift on sunday? i got saddled with cleaning up the shit at the shelter</span>
</p><p>
  <b>marc-gilbert.lafayette: </b>
  <span>i can mon ami!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>thanks man! ALSO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>i cant believe were actually going to columbia together like in a month</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hercules.morigan: </b>
  <span>Ikr part of me thought it was never going to happen</span>
</p><p>
  <b>marc-gilbert.lafayette: </b>
  <span>c’est vrais! i tots felt that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>um excuse me first of all NEVER say tots again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>marc-gilbert.lafayette: </b>
  <span>rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smitn: </b>
  <span>second: some of us are still in high school and suffering</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>mm kay but at least ur not in crippling debt</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>kay true but you guys get to all be together :(((( and with eleanor and angel too! like i’m literally being left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hercules.morigan: </b>
  <span>Awe is the baby getting frustrated</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>triggered</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>also like the squad is going there, does anyone else feel like it’s sign??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>like that were going to find the others?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>marc-gilbert.lafayette: </b>
  <span>i think so yes there is something different about this year</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hercules.morigan: </b>
  <span>I just hope we can find alexander</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>if for nothing more than for closure</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>eleanor is on the exact same page as you john </span>
  
  <span>i dont think theres anyone she misses more than him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>angel wants to punch and probs same tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hercules.morigan: </b>
  <span>Speaking of finding new people have you gotten your roommates yet? I got an email from the school with mine. Think I might text him his names Jesse Martin have you heard of him?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>nah man mines name is tom jones like wtf how generic can your name be?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>his name sounds like if you made a random name generator and took the first one</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>wow maggie i cant believe you absolutely roasted him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>once you meet him let him know that he’s had the privilege of being roasted by me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>will do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>marc-gilbert: </b>
  <span>my roommate is someone named alexander cortez</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie glanced at the clock realizing that she was supposed to open three minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the sons (and daughter) of liberty</b>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>shit guys i was supposed to open 3 mins ago i gtg ok bye</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>ahh!! go! go! go!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hercules.morigan: </b>
  <span>bye mags</span>
</p><p>
  <b>marc-gilbert.lafayette: </b>
  <span>i’ll see u once i clock in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie pocketed her phone and rushed to quickly turn on the music, unlock the doors and flipped the sign. And surprisingly, no more than three minutes after opening the cafe door’s bell rang, signifying the entrance of a customer. She hadn’t seen him in here before, he must be new. It was strange though, even though she knew she hadn’t seen him before he looked oddly familiar. He looked like he was probably her age, maybe an inch taller than her. He was biting his lip nervously, as he walked up to the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Welcome to Libertea Cafe! What can I get you this morning?” Maggie was fairly proud of the way she performing this early in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I just get a large espresso, please? With four shots of espresso?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie tried to hide her shock at the order. Four shots? At this hour? “Can I get a name for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie scribbled the name down mindlessly. “That would be $2.50 please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the change on the counter before scurrying to one of their tables pulling out a laptop and began typing furiously. She made the drink quickly before placing it on his table next to him. He nodded at her, thanking her before returning his attention to his screen. Now, Maggie was never one for letting silence reign in a room, it just didn’t sit well with her, so of course she had to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’cha workin’ on there man?” Alex looked up suddenly eyes refocusing as he processed what she said. He cleared his throat before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, just some work stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of work stuff?” she asked, leaning over the countertop, resting her head in hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ghostwrite? Like for anyone who needs speeches and stuff.” He avoided her gaze as he said this fidgeting in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sick man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks?” Maggie could feel the conversation slowing so she decided to quickly change the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you new to the area? I haven’t seen you around here before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I live in the Heights? I uh- I’m going to Columbia this year and I wanted to look at the coffee shops nearby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie tried to hide her surprise. “You’re going to college? I thought you were my age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed. “I actually skipped a year. I uh- graduated early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Color me impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my sister and a couple of my friends going there this year so I could give you their numbers if you want. I’m Maggie, by the way, Maggie Smith.” She stuck her hand out for him to shake which he did hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex Cortez, and uh that’d be great actually. I don’t know anyone else going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you say, Cortez?” Alex nodded slowly. She beamed at him. “Do I have good news for you! Your roommate works at this very cafe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” his eyes lit up for a second. Maggie nodded excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is so great! You guys can become friends before the year even starts!” She pulled her phone out from her apron. “Here, if you pass me your phone I can add all of them to your contacts if you want?” Alex didn’t respond but handed her his phone. She typed them all, and adding herself for good measure,  quickly before handing the phone back to Alex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, uh, you really didn’t have to do that.” and there he was, blushing again. She beamed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure dude! No one wants to be alone in a new school.” His coffee cup was drained and he looked at the door skittishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I should probably go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok!” she said, standing up straight, “Well, have a good day Alex Cortez!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Maggie Smith.” he said before dashing out the door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding, that no one else would probably be in the cafe for another good half hour, she decided to inform the rest of the Columbia squad that she’d given away their phone numbers to a strange. It was the least that she could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>COLUMBIA’S STORM (and maggie cause shes a baby)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>OK GUYS THOUGHT I SHOULD INFORM U I GAVE UR PHONE NUMBERS TO A STRANGER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>eleanor.zhang-smith: </b>
  <span>maggie it is so eArly</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel.edwards-smith: </b>
  <span>margaret wtf did you do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>maggie what if THEYRE  A MURDERER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>okay that man was def not a murderer he was much too nervous</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>but let ME EXPLAIN ok</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>so i like open right and it’s so early and then this very small man comes in right. and i think he’s like my age maybe younger because he’s just so small</span>
</p><p>
  <b>eleanor.zhang-smith: </b>
  <span>was he cute?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>eleanor i am a LESBIAN</span>
</p><p>
  <b>marc-gilbert.lafayette: </b>
  <span>you still have eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>i mean ig but like</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>ANYWAY</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie smith: </b>
  <span>and then he goes and orders 4 SHOTS OF ESPRESSO AT 6 IN THE MORNING  which is like crazy and then while im making his drink he goesto the table and is literally typing so fast it scared me and the i give hin his coffee and strike up a conversation. ad turns out hes going to columbia</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hercules.morigan: </b>
  <span>I thought you said he was like your age?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>but he IS  that’s the thing! he like skipped a year so hes smart smart. anyway he mentioned he didn;t know anyone and i thought he seemed super shy, so like the good person i am i gave him y’all’s phone numbers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>eleanor.zhang-smith: </b>
  <span>okay fine valid excuse</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie smith: </b>
  <span>AND added bonus!! he’s laf’s roommate!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>marc-gilbert lafayette: </b>
  <span>oh really?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>YES so i am good person confirmed please and thank you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMNT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel.edwards-smith: </b>
  <span>scared</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>rude</span>
</p><p>
  <b>john.lopez: </b>
  <span>anyway HERC LAF AND YOURS TRULY WILL BE PERFORMING AT A FREE STYLE OPEN MIC TONIGHT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hercules.morigan: </b>
  <span>AND WE WANT ALL OF YALL TO BE THERE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>eleanor.zhang-smith: </b>
  <span>guys that’s so cool! where is it? i def want to be there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>marc-gilbert.lafayette: </b>
  <span>it is called the room where it happens it is pretty… how you say???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>marc-gilbert.lafayette: </b>
  <span>ill?????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>sick gil</span>
</p><p>
  <b>marc-gilbert.lafayette: </b>
  <span>bien! merci! sick!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>angel.edwards-smith: </b>
  <span>i will be there u guys, maybe ill even jump on the mic, we’ll see.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>eleanor.zhang-smith: </b>
  <span>ill beat box for u angel</span>
</p><p>
  <b>maggie.smith: </b>
  <span>count me in! sound’s great!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie clicked off her phone, tucking it back into her apron, staring at the clock and waiting for her shift to be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Eleanor walked into the place she immediately loved the vibe. It wasn’t too dark and sleazy but well-lit and welcoming. The other patrons seemed to be around her age, chatting amongst themselves. She scanned the room quickly, looking for a glimpse of John, Herc, Gil or her sisters. She spotted them at the other end of the room making her way over quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” she said, smiling brightly, “When do you guys go on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, El!” John greeted her brightly, “I think we go on after this guy, so you’re right on time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, Liz!” Herc beckoned her. Despite her name no longer being Elizabeth, the nicknames associated seemed to have followed her to this new life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Angel,” Gil began, “Will you be joining us on the stage tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joining you?” she raised an eyebrow, “No. But I will go solo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ang!” Maggie exclaimed, “Get it girl!” Eleanor giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually going on right after them,” she commented, “Exciting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience around them started clapping signifying the end of the last act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s our cue! C’mon, guys let’s go!” John said excitedly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck!” Eleanor called after them. The host of the place took the mic from the last freestyler and cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Adam! Now, wasn’t that just amazing everyone?” The crowd applauded. “Now our next act is known as the Revolutionary Set, so please give them some love!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sisters cheered loudly as their boisterous friends climbed onto the stage </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonjour tout le monde, I am Lafayette!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m John!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Herc!” The crowd cheered loudly. The host smiled before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, since today is y’alls first day, why don’t you introduce yourselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good man,” John said, “Can we get a beat?!” A steady beat started backing them, as John started to amp up the crowd. “Yo! I’m John Lopez in the place be, got these two side hoes, and I’m number three! These randos don’t want it with me, ‘cause I will pop chick-a pop these hoes while I’m free!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maggie hollered loudly from beside her, and damn if she wasn’t impressed. She had no idea these guys were this good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set, I came from afar just to say bon soir, and yo John? Casse-toi! Who’s the best? C’est moi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brah! Brah! I am Hercules Morigan, up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard your mother say come again!” Angelica whistled loudly. “Ay lock up daughters and horses, of course, it’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets!” That one was thrown in just for them Eleanor could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more sex!” John interrupted, “Lemme have another go son, cause we just brought them to the revolution!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause we’re the next prodigy’s of King’s College!” Nice callback, Elanor could appreciate things like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for being here while we dropped some knowledge.” The audience cheered loudly, signalling just how good they were, not just to Eleanor. Freestyling was crazy, it actually reminded her of Alex, when he’d start rambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Revolutionary Set!” the host interrupted, letting them off the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay sis see you later,” Angel said, winking at her, “Wish me luck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck!” she and Maggie chorused together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And next up we have Angel Edwards-Smith!” Loud cheering from behind her surprised before she realized it was the boys who had slipped back into the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great job guys!” she whispered to them. They nodded in thanks before redirecting their attention to the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Angel.” the host said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about gender equality?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say no more! Give me a beat.” Eleanor had to smile, there was nothing more comforting to her than to see her sister in her element like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo! I’ve been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine, some men say that I’m intense or I’m insane, they want a revolution I want a revelation, so listen to my declaration!” Maggie whistled beside her, cheering loudly. “We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal, and if I met Thomas Jefferson, I’d compel to include women in a sequel!” Herc cheered loudly behind her, amping Angel up. The crowd cheered loudly. Angel bowed and then quickly walked off stage as the host took a mic again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for our final act of the night-” the crowd booed, “I know, I know. But all good things must come to an end! Alexander Cortez!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cortez?” she asked, looking towards Maggie, “Isn’t that the boy from the coffee shop, I thought you said he seemed shy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” she replied, “I didn’t think he’d be the kind of guy to do this.” When the boy walked on stage Eleanor was immediately mad at Maggie. How could she leave out how cute he was? He had tanned skin that glowed in the lights of the venue. His face was adorable, framed by cute brown curls. But his eyes! There was something intensely familiar about his sparkling blue eyes that she couldn’t put her finger on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Alex!” the host said, “To close off the night, why don’t you just share some of your thoughts with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, soundlessly, without the confidence of Angel and the Rev Set. Eleanor was almost worried he wouldn’t get the words out. The beat starts and she watches him take a deep breath before starting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m streetlight, chokin’ on the heat. The world spins around while I’m frozen to my seat. The people that I know keep on rolling down the street, and every day is different while we’re switching up the beat. And yeah, in the heights we’re living day to day but my name’s Alex Cortez, and I’ve got a couple things to say.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>